No Heart
by ashido fan
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia is a poor student adopted by her drunkard mother who gambles. She is sold to the head of the loan sharks to repay the debt. And the head is no other than a sexy maroon head...who has no heart. AshiRuki
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** No Heart

**Pairings:** K. Ashido & K. Rukia

**Rating:** M

**A/N:** Yeah, there aren't many Ashido x Rukia fictions around so I've decided to write one. This story is dedicated to all the people who love AshiRuki. 3

0x0x0

"Dammit, woman! This is the freakin' 5th time we've been going after you for a debt---in a month! And what do we get?! Nothing, except your pot full of crap that you can't settle the debt!! Haven't we told you already that if you can't pay up, then don't borrow- since it will do neither of us good!" the man with a "Kiss My A$$" tattoo yanked the middle aged woman onto the wall.

The harsh treatment from the burly man has caused her back to hit the wall with an unmistakable brute force that threatens to break her brittle bones. "I-I don't have anything to my name…" she sobbed and her eyes begging for sympathy. The men surrounding her merely scorned and puff a thick cloud of cigarette smoke onto her face.

"That ain't our problem, woman. This is our chief's order. "Bring the money back or bring whatever she has,"- well, that was what he's said. This is not ours to decide, so just shut the hell up and give us whatever you have!" one of the men barked.

The woman got up instantaneously, her eyes brimming with tears. "I beg you…I BEG you…all I have is an old house left by my husband and it's really broken down…and I have no savings…I-"

"SHUT UP. That's not a solution, woman. By telling us your sappy grandmother story isn't going to help you pay off the money. Bring us to your house, we'll judge for ourselves what's valuable or not. You are not allowed to make any police reports nor are you entitled to voice your opinions, hear that?!"

0x0x0

Rukia sighed as she looked at the old clock again. She didn't know how many times she had looked at the door then back to the clock and the cycle continues. She had finished all the housework, done all the cooking and had even bathe the cat next door but her foster mum is nowhere to be seen.

However deep in her heart, she knew where she has gone. She was out gambling again and losing money again and will come back to her asking for money- again. And each time, she complied because the old woman begged with her with teary eyes. Anyway she felt that she didn't deserve to be begged. Her foster mum was kind enough to take her in after her sister died…so this is also part of her responsibility to repay her. At least to Rukia, it is.

Just as she was about to return to her room to wait, she heard deep, gruff voices coming from the front gate and a familiar voice which appeared to be sobbing. Without wasting time, she quickly reached for a bat for self defense and rushed out to the front gate- only to bump into a man-wall. "Ouch! See where you're going you stupid bit-" the man stopped yelling and stared at the petite girl sprawled on the floor in front of him. He spat his cigarette out; crush it under his foot and his lips curved into a lecherous smile…

0x0x0

**Alright, this is the first chapter. I know it's really short, but this is just like a trial run for me. If the response is good then I'll make it longer and of course there will be more smut scenes as well. If the response is so-so or bad, then I might consider this fic again since I don't know how many people actually likes AshiRuki.**

**Please don't tell me to make this fic IchiRuki (biggest fandom out there, and I'm a diehard fan too xD) because I have another fic coming up for IchiRuki (HichiRuki and GinRuki as well just in case you're interested). It's all in my profile**. xD

**Please review and let me know what you think**. **3**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Ouch! See where you're going you stupid bit-" the man stopped yelling and stared at the petite girl sprawled on the floor in front of him. He spat his cigarette out; crush it under his foot and his lips curved into a lecherous smile…_

0x0x0

**Chapter 2**

"Aww…let's see what we've got here..." The said man now took a step nearer towards Rukia, rubbing his hands in glee.

The rest of the men whistled and made obscene gestures at Rukia. She merely glared at them through her bright violet orbs and her grip on the bat tightened. "Who are you?!" she spat.

"Tsk, tsk. That's not very polite, eh? But since you're so beautiful…" he leered as he shorten the distance between them, "I'll forgive you." He then kicks her bat away forcefully. Before she could respond, she felt his hands snaking around her waist, his tar and alcohol filled breath assaulted her nostrils and soon- she felt his wet, slimy tongue on her neck; licking and tasting her while his free hand roamed freely around her taut stomach, and slowly gliding down towards her thighs.

She shuddered at his administration but it was soon replaced with disgust. "You dirty bastard!!!" she yelled and her hands soon found place on his cheeks and gave him a tight slap.

Instead of retaliating, the man smiled, this time his eyes were filled with amusement. "Ha! Now I know what to bring back to Kano-sama." He said as his eyes roamed around her body and nodding his head in approval. The rest of the men gawked at her and began a little discussion among them. It sounded more like dirty jokes to her and she glared at them trying to form some sort of hostile environment around them.

"Stop looking!!" she yelled and tried to push him out the door. "I don't know what you're talking about, you bastard!! Get out of my house!!!" Rukia was miffed and clearly pissed.

"Your house? It'll soon be Kano-sama's…unless you come back with us."

"What the hell are you talking about? Who's the Kano guy and what has he got to do with this house?!"

The man then snapped his fingers and said, "Bring her in."

Rukia looked towards the door and her eyes widened with shock when she saw her foster mum tied up and her mouth stuffed with a thick wad of cloth.

"Let her go!! What do you all want?!" Rukia yelled. The old woman could only muffle and cry as hot tears streamed down her cheeks.

"What do we want? What else?! The money she owed us of course. But as _usual_, she can't afford to pay up and I assume you can't too, or else we wouldn't have come all the way here today." He replied as he took out another cigarette.

Then the reality hits Rukia. All these while the money that she has given her "mum" have been used to gamble again, instead of paying off whatever debt she had.

She turned to look towards her "mum" who tried to avoid her gaze. The woman was clearly guilty that Rukia had found out.

"Can you please let her talk? I need to speak to her and then…I'll settle the debt." Rukia said. She tried to put on a straight face despite she was boiling inside.

The man did not reply but simply signal his rookie to do it.

As soon as the woman was free she went, "Rukia!! Rukia!! Please help me…please…you know how I've taken you in…and I know I didn't treat you very well, but please…I need the money…please help a poor old woman like me….please…" the woman begged.

Rukia's heart clenched at her words. Slowly, she turned towards the group of men. "How much did she owe you?"

"How much?" The man repeated while snickering as if it was some form of joke. "Your mum has mortgaged this house if she can't pay up her debt…but she seems a little unwilling now…so what do you say?"

"Mum!!" Rukia half-shouted. "Tell me you didn't do that, please…"

Her "mum" merely looked away and refused eye contact with her. "I've promised them…" she replied dejectedly.

"But you can't!! This house is given to you by your late husband...he-"

"Exactly, Rukia!!" her voice suddenly became lighter, as though a new ray of hope is seen. "Rukia…please don't hate me….but if you really want to repay like what you've always told me…then please do this for me…and I shall not burden you again..." the woman pleaded and even took out a handkerchief to wipe away a tear at the corner of her eyes.

Rukia's eyes widened at her words. She sounded as though… she's not going to see her again. "I'll do anything for you…please don't say that I'll hate you because you know I won't…and you're not my burden." Rukia answered with a tender smile.

The woman's eyes shone at her words, her heart leaping with joy. The woman then winked at the "Kiss my A$$" tattooed guy. The man responded with an "OK" sign and reaches out to grab Rukia by her arms and yanked her onto the wall.

"Ouch!! What was that for you, bastard?!" she yelled and tried to kick him in the shin. Before her legs could reach him, she was thrown onto the floor. "What are you doing?!!!" she yelled frantically.

"You're coming with us and we'll leave this house to your mum and all her debt will be settled off." One of the man replied while still tying her while she fidgeted with rough movements, making her wrists all the more painful by the friction going against her skin.

"Mum…so this is what you mean by _repaying_ you…." Rukia muttered. She felt betrayed and hurt. She knew that her foster mum never liked her and never had the intention to adopt her if it wasn't the money Hisana had left behind for someone to take care of her…she knew that no way this money grubber of a woman will take her in.

"Alright, enough and stop mulling over it. Just get moving already." The man then tried to push Rukia out of the door, but she tried frantically to remain in her position despite the shoving.

The irritated man then carried her up and throws her into the van after stuffing her mouth with some cloth.

He then turned around to the old woman who looked simply relieved that she has settled her debt. "

"You're a very cunning woman. You're good enough to be an actress…acting all so innocent at the beginning, and trying to gain her sympathy."

She merely smiled and reaches out her hands.

"What?" the man asked.

"I've paid my debt, so at least give me the proof that I've settled it."

"Here, take it. By the way…is she still a virgin?"

The woman raised her eyebrow at the question. "You interested?"

"I'm a healthy male. But unfortunately, she is Kano Ashido's since she was used to pay your debt...and that means I can't touch her unless he lets me."

"Oh yeah, she's a virgin, pure and untainted. She hasn't even kissed before, I believe so since she spends her life with me in this desolated area, and going to an all girl's school."

_Aah...a sweet young virgin…I wonder how __**tight**__ can she be given her petite stature…aah, her tight little opening with my big juicy cock…being shoved into her core and her sweet juices flowing and coating my shaft and see it drip off my dick together with my cum…and into her waiting mouth and I'll shoot whatever that is coming out of my cock onto her body and watch her being covered by it and I'll lick it off her till she is 'clean'._

The man laugh sadistically to himself, his mind playing all the dirty things that he would like to do to her and he even fantasized her lowering herself onto him while cute little boobs bounce up and down while she continued her administrations and he'll reach out and grab her breasts into his hands. He will, then slowly massage it in a rotating motion and his thumbs will flick over the bud when it's hard and rosy and then he will hold the tits and pull it back and forth. After a while, he will give it a nice pinch and then yank at it hard to make her scream before clamming his mouth onto one of her mounds and suck at it hard till her tits are raw and sore.

Ooh, how he would love to do that…but she was not his to claim. She's merely a tool for payment…but he could try to have some fun today since he knew that Ashido is outstation.

_Then he'll never know whether this girl is a virgin or not…and I doubt the girl will talk about her virginity to her debtor anyways…_

After gathering his thoughts, the said man then got onto the van, took a glance at the now unconscious Rukia as they had to knock her out. He inwardly smiled and quickly drove home, his wet dreams plaguing his mind all the way.

0x0x0

**Alright, this is Chapter 2. There's still no Ashido yet, but he'll come in next chapter, and I'm really excited to write it. Anyways, the man that I've used for the short smut scene above does not really play an importance to this story so I've not give him a name. I merely used him to write some smut for you guys since I know it's a bit boring this chapter, but now that Rukia's finally taken away, Ashido's going to appear…and there are more interesting things to come, and you'll know why I name this story "No Heart". (This will be almost the end of this story then only you'll know) xD**

**So yeah, you know the prompts. If you're a writer yourself, you know how it feels to know that your work has people reading AND appreciating it. PLEASE REVIEW and remember, the more reviews I get, the MORE smut you'll get and the FASTER I'll update it. (It takes less than ONE minute to review)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks to all those who reviewed. You guys keep me writing. xD

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Shishou.

_After gathering his thoughts, the said man then got onto the van, took a glance at the now unconscious Rukia as they had to knock her out. He inwardly smiled and quickly drove home, his wet dreams plaguing his mind all the way. _

0x0x0

The man drove into the garage and pulled the break immediately; sending the rest of them at the back to jerk forward.

"What the hell!!! Don't you know how to stop?!" the man behind him yelled.

"Oh, shut up! We must hurry…before Ashido returns." The driver replied as he shut the engine.

"Hurry?!What for?"

"Are you a man? Can't you see that we have a nice piece of meat here? I've not done 'it' since like two weeks ago. And how many women do we have in this mansion? Apart from the maids in their 40s, we have a few toilet cleaners in their 50s and a pathetic 5 young ones who work in the kitchen…and they're nothing compared to her." He replied as his pointed to Rukia.

There was a brief silence and then the rest of the men began snickering and nudging each other in glee.

0x0x0

Soon, Rukia was brought inside. They went into the common room and placed her on the cool marble table.

They surrounded her and removed their own clothes in the process. They licked their lips and their eyes hungrily roamed over her sleeping form. The driver went forward first and placed his palm on her calves. He then slowly slides it upwards towards her thighs and then he stopped. He reached for the scissors beside the table, his eyes shining with lust and cut then he cut the hem of her skirt.

He then took hold of the split from the cut and tore her skirt open, resulting in a loud ripping sound. The rest of the men whistled and they all moved forward, growling and prowling towards her like a beast in hunger.

Just as one of them had just ripped off her clothes, the door opened.

The four men stood frozen in their place. Neither of them dared to meet the gaze of the man with a mask of two horn-like structures. They felt as though the temperature of the room had dropped by 5 degrees.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, cold and hard.

"K-Kano-sama…" The driver stammered. "We're just having s-some fun with this girl…"

"Who is she?" he asked, his face still remain impassive.

"The Kuchiki girl…her mum has owed us money and has yet to pay…so-"

"You brought her back without my consent." He finished for him.

"But she is enough to pay for the debt…"

"I open a casino, not a brothel. Return her to where she came from and make sure you apologize to what you did to her."

"B-but…we already have a contract. See!" the man then whipped out the paper with both his and Rukia's mother signature on it.

Ashido's eyes widened slightly. He grabbed the paper and scanned it through thoroughly. He fought back a sigh and walked towards the half naked Rukia. He then bend down and picked her up, his calloused hands against her smooth ivory skin, it was a nice sensation for him…and he fought back an urge to touch her further.

"You guys can pack and leave now." With that, he left-leaving the four men gaping after what he's said.

"……"

"Shit...we just got fired, you idiot!!"

"Now, who's idea was it?! And why did you chose the common room, you moron?!"

0x0x0

Ashido looked at the soft pliant form in his arms. She looked so peaceful, calm and serene. Her raven locks falling gently on her shoulders, her eyes care closed but he could see her beautiful eyelashes…he wondered how she'll look like if she fluttered it…and then he stared at her ruby lips. They looked so soft…and inviting.

His eyes then traveled downwards from her neck to her chest. He somehow felt relieved that those bastards down there hasn't yanked her bra off and leaving her bare breasts exposed to them. He tried to conceal a smile that has crept onto his lips when he caught sight of her panty. It has a small Chappy the Bunny printing on it.

After for a while, he then stopped in front of a big oak door. He opened it, went inside and closed the door behind it; locking it in the process.

He placed her gently on the bed and set the blanket over her. He let his gaze linger on her for a while and then he proceeds to the bathroom.

0x0x0

Rukia groaned as she tossed and turned in her sleep. She was already half awake but she just couldn't seem to open up her eyes, and her head felt heavy.

"Oh gosh…my head…." She moaned, while trying to open up her eyes. She let out a sigh and stretched her limbs as far as she could; letting the blanket slowly slip down from her body.

"You might want to stop doing that."

Rukia's eyes immediately snapped open and she turned towards the direction of the voice. Her eyes widened when she saw a man wearing a skull like mask, still dripping wet and only wrapped in a white towel. The fact that the towel is thin and wet did not help matters as every part of his body beneath it clearly outlined, especially something in between his legs…and it looks huge and protruding.

And she looked down at herself. She was half naked, only clad in her bra and panty…and on a bed that clearly isn't hers. And then she screamed. The whole situation looks wrong, terribly _wrong_.

Ashido merely look at her amusingly. Ah, the situation was exactly what he has expected. "How do you feel now?" he asked the bewildered girl.

Rukia immediately got up from _his_ bed, but wrapping the blanket around her as she did so and tried to march towards him. "What have you done to me, you bastard??!!" she yelled.

"Well, I put you on my bed…and then I-" He replied, his eyes fixed on her, a small smirk crept onto his face.

"Stop!! Don't go further!!" She yelled. Her fists clenched harder with his not-so innocent answer (to her that is) and just as she was about to punch the mask off his face, she tripped and fell forward.

Ashido immediately extended his hands and caught her in the process. His strong arms carried her as she was falling and he pinned her down on the bed for fear they all land on the floor.

Rukia had shut her eyes in the process and she was tucked safely under his arms. And then she felt something hard pressing against her. She could feel a weird sensation throbbing inside her, and just directly where the hard _thing _was pressing against.

She tried to scream when she realized that his towel had slipped off his body and the hard _thing_ was actually his cock pressing against her opening. But she soon stopped herself as her gaze settled on his mask instead. It has two hollow holes and horns sticking out at the top and behind his mask; she could see his maroon hair.

Her breathing grew erratic. She had a mixture of feelings now. She was pinned under a naked man who seems to be staring at her and not moving, as though waiting for her reaction and his mask…she became curious. Why did he wear a mask? Why did he want to hide his face? How did he look like? Is it because he looks _ugly?_ Or is it because of some other reasons…?

Finally she broke the silence between them. "W-who are you?"

"Kano Ashido." The man behind the mask replied. "So, Kuchiki, can you please close your eyes while I get up? I don't mind if you see it, after all, I do feel really _aroused_ now." He then pressed his semi- erected cock harder against her opening for emphasis. His pre cum leaked out, and hence wetting the outer part of her panties. She tried to muffle a moan and steady her heart which was pounding like a jackhammer. She herself was already wet from the inside. Unbeknown to her, Ashido's knuckles were turning white from gripping the sides of the sheets and he tries to stop his body from shaking.

"S-sure…get off me." She tried to harden her voice like a command, but it came out as a whimper instead.

Ashido fought back a groan and smirked behind his mask. "You don't sound convincing at all, you know that?"

Rukia then snapped out of her daze. "Get of me, you perverted bastard!!!!" she yelled and tried to kick him off her. His hands shot up, and pinned her legs down immediately.

"So you mean business after all, Kuchiki. But don't go kicking people like that especially when you're not decent." (A/N: **decent** as in not dressed properly enough, nothing to do with her character)

Rukia's temper rose and she struggled to free her legs from his grasp. "Yeah, then why am I not decent? You undressed me and now you're telling me this, you idiot!"

Without warning, Ashido forced himself up from their compromising position. His cock was still erect and his pre cum can be seen at the tip of his erection. Rukia tried to tear her gaze away from him, but she found herself transfixed as she stared intently at the white, milky liquid.

He stood up with his cock still ramrod straight and crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Does this _thing _here fascinate you so much?" he teased.

"S-shut up!!" Rukia yelled and quickly turned around to face the side of the wall, her face went as red as a beetroot.

He then went back into the bathroom. Ashido tried to fight back a groan as he used his finger to wipe away the cum. Realizing that his erection wasn't going to subside, he took the shower and sprayed cold water all over himself.

0x0x0

"Alright, you can see now… but hey- it doesn't matter since you've already seen it all." Ashido replied nonchalantly as he pull his arm out of a sleeve and tug the shirt down.

Rukia was seething from anger and embarrassment. Oh, how she wanted to just yank that weird looking mask off his face and give him a punch on the nose.

Rukia grudgingly turned around and cleared her throat before continuing, "Where am I, why am I here, how do you know my name and why are you wearing a mask…even when you've just taken a bath, you weirdo?!"

Ashido did not reply. He merely stood there and observed her. He then sat down on his bed beside her, and she scoot further away from him a little.

"You're in my territory, my house, my "office" and you're far away from where you came from."

"WHAT??!!!" she yelled. Her hands was about to reach his rib cage for a full force punch, but his reaction was quicker than she thought. He instantly grabbed her hands and he pinned her down again. This time she was boxed in between his knees and his hands.

Rukia struggled to get out of his iron grip but to no avail. "And yes, I know your name because I am the one your mother owes. There's a debt to be paid, Kuchiki."

Rukia's eyes widened. "So…you're the one, you freaking ass hole!!"She yelled. Ashido did not move from his position nor did he say a word.

And he continued, "And that is why you are here." He lips then moved downwards until it was merely a few millimeters to her lips. He looked into her beautiful amethyst eyes. She wanted to yell at him…but he was so near. She could almost see his eyes through the holes on his mask…

"And…as for why I'm wearing this mask…" he paused, and then he slowly took it off and placed it on the table by the bed. Ashido then stared into her violet orbs with his mysterious grey eyes and a small smile crept onto his face.

Rukia tried to open her mouth, but nothing came out instead. His eyes were a dark shade of grey and there seemed to be story behind those sad, sorrowful but mysterious eyes- and it has bore deep down into her soul. She hadn't expected the man behind the mask to look something like that. He had the perfect nose, messy maroon hair and he is incredibly good looking…but sad.

"It's because I don't want a certain group of people to find out who am I… and I wore it just now because I trust no one... I was afraid that you're one because I don't trust my subordinates…" He continued, and his lips just hovering above hers. She could smell his fresh minty breath from there.

"Spies?! What are you talking about---mmmphh" Rukia's words are muffled as he crushed his lips against hers. Rukia was stunned; she wanted to push him off but her heart was beating at an irregular pace and she was completely caught off guard. He did not probe her mouth further with his tongue, but instead, he merely pressed his lips firmly against hers…as though to silent her.

He looked into her eyes again. "Shh…not so loud. I trust you, Kuchiki…that's why I showed you my face." He said softly, his lips touching hers as he spoke.

Rukia did not understand why he said that, but she reckoned that he must have some _reasons _behind it. And his lips…it was soft and his kiss was gentle but firm, although he had kinda "forced" it onto her.

"It's Rukia."She blurted. "And why do you trust me?" She asked, this time her lips moved against his as she spoke.

The light feathery movement of her lips against his was too much for him to bear. He hardened his will and with a sigh, he got off the bed. Rukia's hazy eyes snapped open in surprise. She had almost gasped at the loss of contact with his lips, but she bit her lips and yelled instead.

"Wait! You've not answered my question!"

Ashido turned around and looked at her as he spoke, "Rukia? I'll see you during dinner at 6.30. And don't try to run away, it's in your contract…and besides, you're_ mine_ now. Tell me if you need anything." And with that, he closed the door; his fingers touching his lips and a small unnoticeable smile crept onto his face.

Rukia stared at the closed door in disbelief. His words played back in her mind.

_Wait…did he just say, "Besides you're __**mine**__ now..."?_

"Arrggh!! I'm not _YOURS,_ you idiot!!!!" Rukia yelled after him. Despite the closed door, her voice echoed through the hallway.

Ashido merely smirked and put his mask on before he disappeared into one of the rooms.

0x0x0

**Yeah…there's more to the story now as you all can see. Ashido's background isn't as simple as it seems. And yes, no rape in this chapter (don't worry, people…I'll only keep Rukia for Ashido xD). Next will be Rukia trying to take a bath…only to realize she didn't have spare clothes but she was too stubborn to ask Ashido for something. So what will she do and did Ashido find out?**

**REVIEW then I'll update faster and give you guys more umm.... you-know-what. :D**


End file.
